


Catnip

by LikeWaterOffADuck1114



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Established Relationship, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, catnip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterOffADuck1114/pseuds/LikeWaterOffADuck1114
Summary: A plant-based akuma finds out two of Chat's weaknesses: catnip, and his Princess





	1. Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> [Currently, this story is in hatius. Thank you!]

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir was just able to push the red superheroine out of the way.

A thick, green vine sprouted where Ladybug had been standing, curling and twisting, like it was trying to crush something.

Ladybug sighed. "Thank you, Chat."

"What the heck, LB! That could have seriously hurt you!" His ears fall back.

"I'm sorry, I was  _trying_ to find the item!" She hissed. "What is _your_ problem?"

She'd noticed Chat had been tense while they were fighting the akuma, lashing out and being more aggressive than he usually was. He hadn't said a single word other than just now.

"Let's just say," He turned his attention to the akuma at the other end of the roof. "There's something I'd much rather be doing right now."

"Ha ha!" The akuma put her hands on her hips. "Poison Ivy will crush you two, even if she has to tear apart all of Paris!"

A purple butterfly shape appeared over her face. The akuma looked slightly annoyed, but let Hawkmoth continue. 

Finally, when the mask was gone, the girl resumed her position. "Poison Ivy demands your miraculous! Get it over with now before Poison Ivy destroys you!"

"Poison Ivy," Chat hissed. "Needs to stop talking in the third person."

"Never! It is the most affective way of talking." The akuma smiled haughtily. "Although Posion Ivy thinks that a certain cat needs to calm down a little bit, hm?"

Ladybug shoved her partner off of her. "You won't do a single thing to him!"

Poison Ivy snickered. "Whatever you say, Ladybug~" She backed up towards the edge of the roof. "Come and catch Poison Ivy!"

"God, that is so annoying!" Chat stomped his foot.

"Chat, I need you to stay here." Ladybug turned to him.

"What?" He whipped towards her. "Why?"

"Because, one, you are throwing a little hissy fit, and you won't tell me why." She crossed her arms. 

"I was in the middle of something!"

"You mean making out with your girlfriend?"

Chat's cheeks turned bright red under the mask. "How did you-!"

"I saw you two." False, she was the one he was pleasuring at the time.

Chat opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but was interupted.

"Second, that chick has some sort of leg up on you." She pointed a finger at him. "You read comic books, right?"

Chat scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure. That akuma looks a lot like the DC character, right?"

Chat blushed. "I-I still don't see-"

 "The one that can gain control over someone with just a kiss?~" Ladybug put her hands on her hips.

Chat growled. "Shut up."

"Hmm. With that negativity you might just get yourself akumatized."

Chat rolled his eyes. "Just go."

-oOo-

 "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her weapon up in the air.

The fight had been going strong for almost ten minutes, and without her partner, Ladybug wasn't really sure she wanted to keep going.

Ladybug looked up.

The item looked big.

And heavy.

And-!

Ladybug jumped out of the way just in time.

A plus sized stapler gun landed where she had been standing.

Ladybug cursed.

Hopefully she didn't have to bash anyone's head in.

-oOo-

Adrien took advantage of his free time to refuel Plagg.

"Adrien I'm fine-"

"Plagg. I don't want to detransform in front of Marinette."

"Not again! We just left her place!"

"Exactly. I want to make sure she's safe."

-oOo-

"Princess?" Adrien incognito Chat Noir knocked on her window/trapdoor. "Princess. Please answer."

Nothing.

Fear gripped his heart. "Princess!"

Nothing.

He forcefully opened the window. "Marinette! Princess!"

Her room was empty. 


	2. Marinette

**A/N: Someone asked what Poison Ivy looked like.**  


**A/N: I was being totally serious when I said she looked like the DC** **villain**

 

**I'm such a dork.**

 

**But I am surrounded with you guys, so I feel better.**

**\---**

Chat felt like his heart banging on his ribcage. 

 _Let me out! Let me out! I have to find her!_ It screamed. He was sure he was fine. Marinette wouldn't have been so blind sided as to go outside during an akuma attack.

Would she? 

"Oh no." Chat breathed.

-oOo-

What would he do? Should he try to find her? Ladybug didn't need his help, at least that what she said.

At the same time, he didn't trust Ladybug. She acted like she could do things, and that was true. She'd never gotten hit during an attack, but he was mostly sure that was because of him.

So, he was stuck. Legitimately between a rock and a hard place.

Or, to be technical, a wall.

A large vine created by Ivy had taken root in a building, forming cracks in the concrete and knocking several pieces of stone to the ground. Not looking at where he was landing, he had fallen and wedged himself between one of the fallen stones and the wall behind him.

Well.

He kicked the stone holding him captive.

What was he supposed to do know?

-oOo-

Marinette dragged a hand down her face. "Tikki! What am I supposed to do? The lucky charm didn't work!"

Said kwami finished chewing her cookie before speaking. "Marinette, I think you're overreacting."

"How?"

Tikki frowned. "I don't know. Did you know it's hard trying to be so sweet all the time? I guess I can see why Plagg's such I bum, I guess."

"Excuse me?" Marinette looked at her friend. "Are you alright?" It was unusual, if impossible she thought, for Tikki to be even the slightest bit negative.

"Marinette! Guess what I saw!" Tikki dropped her cookie.

"Hey!" Marinette frowned at the food on the ground. "I made that!"

"A  _ginormous_ leaf!" Tikki hovered a few feet farther upwards while making a sweeping motion with her arms.

"Okay." There were a lot of those.

"And I stared at it, and there were little red dots all over the stem!" Tikki hugged herself. "I think they were aphids."

"What?" 

"Marinette can we go look at them?" Tikki wiggled a little bit, like she was trying her hardest not to bail.

"You want to go look at aphids?" Marinette crossed her arms. Where had she heard that before?

"Well," Tikki giggled. "Maybe eat them." 

That's right. Ladybugs ate aphids.

"Tikki, I don't know. We haven't seen Chat and he might be hurt, or-"

"Marinette,  _please!"_ Tikki made a begging motion with her arms. "You'll be able to transform longer."

"I thought my time was indefinite-?"

She was cut off by a loud,  _"Marinette!"_

Marinette turned her head. Chat was waving to her, while pinned to a wall by a rock.

Marinette gaped. Had he seen Tikki? Was he mad? How did he get stuck? What was he doing? Would she be able to get him out with he yo-yo?

She shook her head. "I- uh, Chat?"

"Marinette! What the  _hell_ are you doing!" He frowned. 

"I'm, just, uh." She bit her lip. Believable? What was believable. She wasn't believable! Tikki wasn't believable! "I was here to... support you as your girlfriend?" She smiled weakly.

"I told you not to leave your room!" 

"Excuse me, Mr. Dictator!"

"Excuse me, _Mrs._ Dictator?" He scowled, showing his sharp canines. "I could use help."

**Author's Note:**

> [Currently, this story is in hatius. Thank you!]


End file.
